warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Flashes
(A/N) These scenes are like flashes from different cat's minds then all those Main Characters that we get oh so tired of...*sigh* I might do Firestar though. It's for Forest's contest. ..Fireshine.. 23:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Prologue The hawk swooped down and snatched him up."SPECKLETAIL!" he cried again and again, but he couldn't go back to her.He saw Brackenfur and Swiftpaw chasing after the hawk, but he knew it was no use.The hawk was too far up. He kept struggling but he got tired. "Speckletail." he mewed faintly. 'No!, no, no..." he mewed as he gave himself up to the swirling blackness. Chapter 1- Brackenfur "Huh? Oh.The dream" Brackenfur thought. He had been having the dream ever since Snowkit got carried away.He sighed."Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Highrock for a Clan Meeting!" Brackenfur stood up and padded out to see what Firestar wanted. "Cats of ThunderClan." Firestar began. "I have discussed this with my senior warriors and Cinderpelt and with deep regret I have decided that we need to move from our camp; the Twolegs are getting too close. We shall be moving to Sunningrocks; It is the place that is farthest from the Twolegs and their monsters. We shall leave at dawn." He finished. "What!" Speckletail yowled with outrage. "This has been our camp for countless seasons, we can't just leave it now!" Other cats meowed their agreement. "I agree with you Speckletail, but what would happen when the monsters got to our camp? We would be helpless." Firestar meowed. With his head down and tail drooping, he padded into his den. Chapter 2 - Birchkit/Ferncloud "I can't believe we're actually doing this" Birchkit thought. He was so excited, jumping around and squealing."Calm down Birchkit." His mother, Ferncloud meowed."You'll get tired easier and won't have any energy left for when we get to the mountains." "Can't we just find some of the other kits?" "Okay.Lets go find Tallpoppy." -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- "Come on! Race you to the sycamore, Toadkit!" Marshkit and Applekit followed along too, so they were running and rolling over and over along untill..."Ouch! Tallpoppy, my paw hurts!" "You've wrenched a claw, Applekit. Let's go find Littlecloud. Can you watch them?" Tallpoppy asked Ferncloud.She agreed and Tallpoppy and Applekit set off to find Littlecloud."Okay kits." She said "No more running." They acted like they didn't hear her and set off running to the nearest wall of gorse. Ferncloud shook her head. Kits don't listen. Chapter 3 - Onewhisker "Do you think he'll make it?" Ashfoot whispered to Onewhisker. They were talking about Tallstar, WindClan's elderly leader, who had been looking frail since they had left the forest."He will!" Onewhisker replied, a little harshly."Sorry" He added "It's just that I don't want him to die." "None of WindClan does, mousebrain." Ashfoot meowed back affectiontly. "Once we get out of these mountains, he'll be fine." Onewhisker wasn't so sure. Tallstar was limping, held up only by leaning on Tornear's shoulder. Onewhisker rushed forward to help and to give Tornear a break. As Tornear backed away, Onewhisker had a sudden thought. "What will happen when he dies?" Chapter 4 - Smokepaw "SMOKEPAW!" Nightwing yowled as Smokepaw plummeted down the slope. He had a sudden, sickening thought. "I'm going to die." Smokepaw closed his eyes and waited for a rock to pierce him, to see his blood pooling around him, bright scarlet against the light gray rock...Only then he realized that he wasn't dead! He had plummeted straight into a gorse bush and had slipped down the side of the gorge a ways, but he was alive! Sure, the thorns hurt, and he had a scar down one flank from a small rock, but there was herbs that could cure that! Suddenly drowsiness hit him like a gust of wind. He was exhausted! He found a sheltered alcove and curled up; trying to make himself comfortable."I'll get my bearings when I wake up" He thought. Smokepaw laid his head on his paws, and immediatley fell asleep. Chapter 5 - Ashfur "We're actually here. We found a new home." Ashfur thought "I can't believe we actually got here with Brambleclaw leading us." He purred softly to hiself. He looked up to see Squirrelflight winding her tail with Brambleclaw's. Rage burned in his core, then subsided only to be replaced with anguish. Why, oh why did Squirrelflight not notice the way he looked at her, the way he did anything for her, the way he loved her? He was so distracted that he tripped over a rock and wrenched his claw. Wincing in pain, he sat up to see Rainwhisker standing over him. "Are you okay?" He meowed "Yes" Ashfur meowed back. "Good. Let's see if we can find Cinderpelt in this mess." There was warmth in his eyes as he helped him up and started guiding him to Cinderpelt. "At least there's one cat I can count on" Ashfur thought bitterly to himself Chapter 6 - Sootfur Sootfur sat down and started drowsily grooming himself. He'd never realized how much mud a cat could get in their pelt! Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. He stood up. What was happening? A moment later Brackenfur and Whitepaw came racing through the thorn barrier. Then they were there. Badgers. A whole hoard came loping through the entrance, trampling the thorn barrier like a cat would a tuft of grass. A huge male came racing toward him. He started backing away. He didn't know what to do! "Relax, Sootfur" a voice said in his mind. "Willowpelt!" He thought joyfully. "You know how to fight. Use your advantages of being smaller."''The badger swiped with its claws. He dodged to one side. He meant to leap onto the back of the badger, but misjudged the distance and fell short. The badger spun around and brang his paw down onto his hindlegs; breaking both. "Oh, StarClan no!" He thought as the badger bore down on him. Then Squirrelflight bowled into badger's side; clawing and biteing. The badger lumbered away, looking for an easier opponent.Squirrelflight gestured at the rock wall and meowed "Climb." "Can't" He gasped weakly. "You have to try" She growled as a second badger bore down on them. She lept at it; screeching as it batted her away. It swiped at him, opening a gash in his throat. Sootfur felt the strength leave him. He fought vainly, but to no avail; the blackness swallowed him up. "Oh, StarClan" He thought "Save my Clan." Chapter 7 - Rainwhisker "We better head back." Stormfur meowed "It looks like a storm is coming. Besides, we have a lot of prey." The rest of the patrol voiced their agreement. "Wow" Rainwhisker thought "A good day with friends" Then the clouds opened up. Rain started pouring down. The cats started racing back to the hollow, and their warm, comfy dens. Rainwhisker heard a crackle of thunder and almost immediatley after; a flash of lightning. He started running faster. The patrol had to dodge sticks and brambles blown about by the wind. Suddenly, he heard a crack! He looked up and saw a huge branch falling towards the ground. He tried to jump over it, but he jumped too early. The branch came down on his neck, snapping it instantly. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Firestar lead a patrol through the forest, hunting for any signs of Rainwhisker. The gray tom had not come back with his patrol, the sunrise before. They lept over a huge branch that had been blown down by the wind. Only on the other side they saw a tail sticking out from under it. A ''gray tail. "Cloudtail, Sandstorm, help me roll this log away." He ordered. They pushed and pushed to reveal: the crushed and broken gray body of Rainwhisker. Chapter 8 - Whitetail The Attack. It was all they could talk about. Day and night they planned and planned and now, it's time. Whitetail, along with other warriors, had gone in the tunnels to explore ThunderClan territory. For the attack. Now, all of WindClan's warriors loped silently into the tunnels. Whitetail wondered if they were doing the right thing. Why attack them because they accepted a few loners and a kittypet? Weren't we all descended from loners, rogues, and kittypets? "I can't turn back now," She thought. "It's too late." --~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~-- Her white pelt matted and streaked with blood, Whitetail looked wildly around. She saw no oncoming warriors and started to relax. Immediatley a cat barreled into her, knocking her off her feet. She gazed up into their face and a name flashed through her mind. "Brackenfur" But no time for that. She bit into his paw and kept a hold. He shook her off and lunged, aiming for her paws. She got ready to jump and...Whumpf! He slammed into her side. She whirled and caught him on the muzzle. He stumbled back and crouched low in defeat. She turned her head and licked a deep scratch on her shoulder. No sooner then she had finished that he barreled into her side; knocking the wind out of her. She crouched in real defeat. As she was planning to make a run for it the clearing got darker.And darker, and darker. The sun had disappeared! She yowled and joined her Clanmates in running to the camp. "Some battles should never be won," She thought. Chapter 9 - Petalfur Chapter 10 - Russetfur